


Sweet Kitten Kisses

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Good, I Mentioned Kissing Right, It's Literally Just Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Real Good Kissing, So. Much. Kissing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Lilia doesn't let Yuri close the door when boys come over, so Yuuri has to settle for sweet kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a part of the (very E-rated) [A Different Kind of Coaching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9124666/chapters/20737012) storyline - sometime after Yuuri confesses to Yuri. It's a little nothing but I just had to write it. However, given that there's nothing raunchy, I didn't want to include it with the main fic.
> 
> Extra super thanks to [Sintina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina) for the editing pass. THANK YOU.
> 
> [Chinese translation](http://flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.lofter.com/post/1e3cfd9b_f323a6e) by [catlikefish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catlikefish/pseuds/catlikefish)

“He’s in his room,” Lilia said, and Yuuri gave a bowing nod. He’d only been to Lilia’s house once before, but he remembered the winding path to the tiger’s den. 

For as long as Yuri had lived with Lilia and Yakov, the room remained remarkably devoid of the angry, dark, and bold aesthetic that defined the rest of Yuri’s life. Even the bed was Lilia’s original decor, a simple beige comforter with golden accents in paisley-like patterns. Yuri had his headphones on, sitting in front of a tiny old TV playing Tetris on a yellowed NES.

Yuuri knocked on the cracked door, “Yuri?” 

The younger man was oblivious. Yuuri snuck inside, moving into Yuri’s periphery and waving. 

Yuri jumped, pulled his headphones off. 

“Hey,” Yuuri smiled. He held out Yuri’s phone. “We found it between the mattress and the headboard.” 

Yuri snatched the phone out of Yuuri’s hand, flicking through all of the notifications that had accrued.

And flicking. 

And flicking.

Yuuri sat on the bed, watching Yuri’s face in amusement. When Yuri finally realized he blushed and put down the phone. Casting his headphones aside, he sat beside his rival. 

“Thanks,” Yuri said. 

“I’m surprised you survived without it,” Yuuri teased. 

“I’m not that bad!” Yuri said, nudging. 

“You’re pretty bad,” Yuuri smiled, shouldering right back. 

“Tsch!” Yuri growled, using both of his hands to push at Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri grabbed at Yuri’s wrists, capturing them and deflecting the force. It made Yuri fall into him, but Yuri didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he let himself lean against Yuuri, wrapping one of his off-balance arms around the older man's waist. 

Yuuri felt his chest warm at the affection, cuddling the teen to him. He was surprised when Yuri scooted to be in his lap, perching sidesaddle across Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Hey, Tiger,” Yuuri murmured. 

“Mm.” 

Yuri rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, sighing. The first few kisses were very gentle, Yuri touching his lips against Yuuri’s nose, then his cheek. He gazed at Yuuri, studying something in the brown of his irises. Whatever he found, Yuri closed his eyes and kissed Yuuri properly, meeting in shared tenderness. Yuri’s smile curved towards Yuuri’s, straight on at first before his head angled and he pressed closer. 

There was something about the texture of their lips together, something about the sponge-cake plushness, the luxurious give. There was the taste of Yuuri’s mouth, something that was forever tied in Yuri’s mind with comfort and pleasure and love. When he tasted Yuuri, he knew he would be taken care of, knew he could relax and be himself, be as vulnerable as he wanted, and Yuuri would coddle him, push him, create this wonderful world of physical and emotional sensation.

Yuri exhaled against his rival’s mouth, pausing to breathe. Pausing to savor. Yuuri bumped his nose against Yuri’s, sliding the bridges against each other before Yuri’s lips parted and he interlaced them together once more. 

Yuuri caught the tiger’s lower lip between his own, and Yuri felt a zing of joy as Yuuri’s tongue traced the soft, trapped skin. A little mewl escaped Yuri, and the older skater slowly pulled the plump flesh away from Yuri’s mouth before releasing it. Blinking his lashes against Yuuri’s cheek, Yuri purred, smiled, gave him a quick, hard kiss. 

“Should I close the door?” Yuuri asked, resting his hand at Yuri’s waist.

Yuri blushed. 

“Lilia doesn’t let me close the door when there are boys over,” Yuri said, red-faced. He made a serious expression, pulling the corners of his lips down to mimic Lilia’s permanent mask of judgmental displeasure: “ _Just because you can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean you can go gallivanting under my roof_.”

Yuuri laughed at the impression.

“Just kisses, then?” Yuuri asked. 

“Is that okay?” Yuri bit his lip. 

Instead of answering, Yuuri moved forward. His tongue came out, touching the corner of Yuri’s trapped lip and then sliding along the edge, trying to free it from the snare of Yuri’s teeth. Yuri loosened his hold, let Yuuri suckle the freed prisoner in reward before their kissing resumed. 

Yuri extended one of his legs from the sidesaddle sit, then pulled back enough from Yuuri that he could lift the leg up, straight as a ballerina. It passed between their faces, then fell to Yuuri’s opposite side. This let him straddle Yuuri, who spread his legs until the tiger sank into his lap. Yuuri’s arm looped around Yuri’s waist, holding him close, and their crotches nestled together. 

“Mm,” Yuri breathed again. He wreathed his arms around Yuuri’s neck, laying his head on Yuuri’s shoulder for a moment, savoring the proximity and safety and comfort of his friend, rival, lover, mentor. Yuuri was so many things to Yuri, and all of them deep and valid and making Yuri’s soul vibrate in response to Yuuri’s presence. 

He kissed Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri tilted his head, resting his cheek on Yuri’s forehead, hair. His hand scrubbed Yuri’s back, tracing the finely toned musculature, following the slabs of his shoulder blades and down to the vulnerable stretch of his lower back. Yuri absently continued his kisses, flicking his tongue along the side of Yuuri’s throat. He tasted the faint saltiness of sweat - residue from Yuuri’s morning exercises. His nose pressed into the crook where neck became shoulder, breathing deep to fill his lungs with the scent of his rival. Lips parting, Yuri set his mouth against the spiced skin, drawing on the taste.

Yuuri didn’t say a thing, just held the little kitten in his arms and enjoyed the gentle affection. How was it that Yuri could be so fierce, so aggressive — sometimes to the point of cruelty — and yet also contain this vulnerable, sweet creature in his lap? Yuuri rubbed his cheek against Yuri’s hair, slowly gliding his skin against the impeccably smooth, conditioned strands. 

Cuddling Yuri to his chest, Yuuri lifted his body just enough that he could scoot back on the bed. He kicked off his shoes, then laid down, pulling Yuri with him until the tiger lay half atop his body.

Their lips found each other again, Yuri propping himself up so he could reach Yuuri’s mouth. He growled in play, snatching several ferocious kisses from Yuuri, like he couldn’t get enough of that taste, but stopped shy of actual bruising. His teeth nipped and nibbled, dragged across the subtle topography of Yuuri’s mouth.

When Yuri finally pulled away, Yuuri twisted onto his side, following Yuri’s kisses like a cat chasing string. They wound up facing each other, hands resting on hips and shoulders. What had been tender exchanges of pressure, soft pushes of petal-like lips, gathered intensity and slickness as their mouths met with more openness. Yuri felt Yuuri’s tongue in his mouth, delicate exploring thing, and held still, allowing Yuuri to seek out whatever he desired. Free to explore, Yuuri curled his tongue against the top edge of Yuri’s teeth, tracing the tiny indentations between them.

His leg slid between Yuri’s, not really for gratification, but so they could get closer to one another. As before, their crotches met, but while the kissing was deeply pleasurable there was only an occasional twitch between them. Yuuri would nibble Yuri’s lower lip, feel a resonant pulse between Yuri’s legs, and then his own arousal would stir briefly before settling down again.

They continued like that, arms loosely anchoring them together, lost in the taste of each other. The kisses ebbed and flowed, sometimes just a series of presses and suctions, other times deepening into full-mouthed, tongue-tangling exchanges of saliva. During the latter their hands would tighten, and they’d pull themselves together until their chests rose and fell in battle, bodies flush, ankles laced together.

The occasional twitches between their legs grew more frequent during those phases, the squish of soft flesh hardening. Yuri started to grind, ever so subtly, while Yuuri’s hand dipped down, slipping beneath the band of Yuri’s jeans, cupping his ass, finger sliding towards the crevice.

“Yuuri.” 

They startled at the sound of Lilia’s voice, perched in the doorway. 

“Stop making my prima unclean,” Lilia said, arms crossed in disapproval. “Remove your hands.”

Yuri flushed bright red, propping himself up and glaring at the woman as Yuuri yanked his hands away. “LILIA!!!” He huffed. “He’s _inspiring_ me!!!” 

Her eyebrow arched like a whip cracking. 

“ _Inspiration_ doesn’t stretch your dance belt,” she said simply, and strode away.

Yuuri blinked in disbelief. Lilia was _terrifying_ but when she was gone he found himself laughing. He hugged Yuri tight to him, kissing him everywhere, all across his face, while Yuri growled and muttered about Lilia and said a few choice Russian curses (to which Lilia called: “I heard that! Dirty words, Yuri!”).

“I told you,” Yuri pouted, but Yuuri just kept kissing him, holding his face, peppering him with affection even as he sat up. 

When they were both upright, Yuri naturally falling into Yuuri’s lap, Yuuri dropped one more kiss on his tiger’s nose. 

“Love you still,” Yuuri murmured. 

The smile that took over Yuri’s face at those words was possibly the purest expression Yuuri had ever seen. His arms tightened around Yuuri, clutching, before he nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek and released.

“Mm,” he affirmed. “Your place next time?”

“Any time you want.”


End file.
